


Somebody's thinking of you

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Janegay, Kathryn is too gay to function, Lesbians in Space, No Lesbians Die, Seven eats ice cream for the first time, Seven is a ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Seven finds it hard to concentrate on her work one day. The most unpleasant, curious sensation resulting in her mind only being able to focus on her convulsing body irritating her to the point of her not seing any other option than to go see the Doctor and ask for help. To her dismay the Doctor claims that little can be done in her case and that there is no exact antidote, or cure for the symptoms she's suffering from. Seven's frustration reaches its peak when the EMH even goes as far as to claim that somebody must be thinking of her to cause her to experience what he refers to as 'the hiccups'. Feeling like the Doctor is not taking her problem seriously, Seven decides to conduct her on research on the topic. The results she finds only worsen her situation until she asks the Captain for advice...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Somebody's thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, fam!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one-shot of mine. It's just an idea I randomly came up with. If you did enjoy it, please make sure to let me know. I'd truly appreciate your feedback and honest opinion. Thank you in advance and happy reading! :)

It had been a rather uneventful day on the starship Voyager. Having reached a rather quiet stretch of space the crew was finally able to get a breather. Everyone had worked particularly hard in the past few weeks.

'The Captain had worked more than all of us combined, but that is nothing new.' mused Seven of Nine, the ship's Chief Astrometrics Officer. Having spent her duty shift mostly with planning ahead of their journey the young ex-Borg currently made her way to the mess hall to get lunch.

Once standing in front of the replicator she contemplated choosing her regular nutrient supplement, but ultimately decided against it.

A curious sensation overcame her as her eidetic memory replayed a recent conversation she'd had with her friend Naomi Wildman.

They had just finished one of their weekly sessions of Kadis Kot when the young half-Ktarian told her joyfully. „Mom promised to give me ice cream for dessert tonight if I finish my homework early and I did. Have you ever tried ice cream before, Seven?“

The blonde was taken aback by the unexpected question, shaking her head pensively. „No, I have never had, nor heard of this 'ice cream', Naomi Wildman. Is it good?“

She looked at her young friend curiously whose face had taken on a huge grin, answering her excitedly. „It's very good, Seven! You should try it sometime yourself. I promise you won't be disappointed.“

Seven had nodded again at this and promised her. „I will try it out sometime and let you know what I think of it, Naomi. For now, we shall both head back to our quarters for regeneration. I, as always, enjoyed our match and conversation.“

Naomi's smile impossibly widened at this, wrapping the unexpecting Astrometrics Officer into a bone-crushing hug, telling her happily. „I enjoyed our match and talk as well, Seven. You're the best play buddy one could ever have. Will you accompany me home?“

The older girl smiled softly at this, her usually stoic features softening the slightest bit before telling her matter of factly. „Of course I will accompany you to your quarters. It is after all rather late already and I can not risk you running into danger or trouble at this hour.“

Naomi chuckled softly at this, the idea of encountering anything even remotely dangerous, let alone life-threatening on Voyager sounding funny to her, especially while they were in such a quiet stretch of space. Yet, she felt content to have her friend worry for her like that. She found that trait to be rather endearing. Seven had brought Naomi back to her quarters that night, as promised. Upon their arrival there Sam Wildman had told the excited Naomi that she'd be getting vanilla ice cream for dessert as promised.

On her way back to the cargo bay that night the only thing on her mind was vanilla ice cream and a curious sense of wonder how the dessert might taste like, how it looked like, and how the texture of it might be.

The following days the thought had however slipped the young woman's mind, lots of other things, mainly work-related dominating her thoughts instead.

It was only today on her early lunch break that Seven recalled her conversation with Naomi that night and in particular the mention of vanilla ice cream, as well as her promise of trying it sometime herself.

Delaying her intake of nutrients Seven straightened her already very upright posture, voice filled with determination as she ordered. „Ice cream, vanilla.“

Clasping her hands behind her back in her usual fashion, the blonde eagerly anticipated the foreign food. Her eyes turned wide once a cup with a creamy looking pale yellow substance that was formed like little balls materialized.

Stretching her human hand out to grab the steel cup Seven stiffened upon contact. 'Of course, if it is called ice cream it would be cold. What did I expect? How foolish of me to think it would be anything but that.'

Seven shook her head as the thought crossed her mind, switching to her Borg mesh hand she quickly grabbed the cup with it instead, this time unaffected by the chilliness of the substance inside.

Not wanting to be seen holding a cup of ice cream, the serious young woman quickly marched back to her working station to consume her 'dessert' there rather than on public display in the mess hall.

Once the door of Astrometrics had closed behind her and Seven had locked it with one of her Borg encryption codes just to be on the safe side, the young woman leaned against her working console and scooped up a small bite of the freezing creamy substance onto the silver spoon, placing it in her mouth.

A shock wave surged through her at the chilliness suddenly invading her otherwise warm mouth. Once she'd grown accustomed to it, however, a soft moan involuntary escaped the luscious lips of the tall blonde.

„This is perfection!“ Seven swore she saw every single color that there was as well as omega particles swimming before her inner eye, the taste, creaminess and cooling sensation melting down her throat creating the most blissful sensation the young woman had ever experienced before.

She took her sweet time finishing the treat, luxuriating in this moment of solitude and bliss.

This was nothing like her usual intake of supplements which she tended to eat in between work, no this was a whole new experience of eating, and Seven couldn't help but enjoy it immensely.

A content sigh left her lips once she had finished her meal, licking her full lips, Seven reveled in the last bits of her pre-lunch delight.

Her moment of bliss and contentment didn't last long however, an unpleasant, foreign sensation suddenly worming up her diaphragm, a curious sound leaving the young woman.

'What was that?' Seven furrowed her brows in wonder at this curious sensation causing her to give off the strangest noise.

Shaking her head in dismissal she went back to her working station, getting ready to pick up where she'd left off earlier when out of the blue that same strange sensation shook her body once more, another sound, this time even louder leaving her lips, causing her to blush.

'This is most unpleasant. Just what is going on with me out of a sudden? I can not concentrate like this. Inaccaptable.'

Seven huffed under her breath, annoyance, and frustration clouding up her mind. She wasn't used to being interrupted in her work like this, much less by her own body.

Heaving a sigh she opened her star charts with the ship's potential route for the next month, but before she could so much as try to pick up her last thought another violent rumble surged through her body, causing her throat to hurt and burn.

'Enough! I can not and I will not tolerate this, whatever this is any longer.' Seven's mood dropped at her next thought. 'I am obviously sick and will have to report to sickbay. A malfunctioning drone is an inefficient drone. Perfection is crucial, but I am imperfect, flawed, and in dire need for reparation.'

The ship's EMH had currently been busy conducting new studies on Terran musical instruments of the Middle Ages when the door to sickbay swished open, revealing a distraught looking Seven.

Having a soft spot for the young woman the Doctor as the ship's crew referred to him was immediately at her side.

„Seven, how may I help you? Are you not feeling well? You do look rather pale if I do say so myself.“

The by now thoroughly distressed young woman heaved yet another sigh before starting to answer. „I am not feeling...“

Her speech however was interrupted by yet another noise, causing a scowl to form on the blonde's face. „I am not feeling...“ **HIC** „well, Doctor. I think I might...“ **Hic** , „I think I might be sick.“

The Doctor couldn't help but find the display adorable, yet tried his best to contain himself when he told her in his usual chirpy manner.

„There is no reason to worry, Seven. You are simply experiencing what humans refer to as 'the hiccups'. It is no disease or cause for concern. Your current state is only going to be temporary. By the way, do you know what they say? If a person is experiencing this phenomenon then somebody else is thinking of them. It appears to me that somebody's thinking of you, Seven.“

Seven frowned at the word and the EMH's behavior, certain that he was not taking her problem her seriously.

She looked at him with a cold stare, her voice icy. „You are not taking me seriously. I am...“ She was interrupted once more by a violent hic before continuing. „I am sick, Doctor, and I require a cure. This...“, she hiccuped again, „is intolerable. I can not work like this...“

Her voice took on a dangerous tone at her next words. „Also... I do not wish for some... **HIC** somebody to think of me if it results in me experiencing this... **hic** this phenomenon. It is torture! Make it stop... **hic** NOW!“

The Doctor immediately regretted his initial reaction, knowing that this was the first time Seven was experiencing this phenomenon. He told her in a more serious manner.

„There is no specific cure for the medical phenomenon you are currently experiencing, I'm afraid. However, I can browse the database to see if there are any known effective remedies to ridden you of it. How does that sound to you?“

Seven gave a curt nod, feeling slightly disappointed at the lack of an instant cure, yet hopeful that there might be a remedy, after all, to free her from this nuisance once and for all.

„Come along to my office then and let's check the database together, Seven.“

The tall woman accompanied the hologram to his office and together they started to browse the medical database for hiccups.

There wasn't much to find there as Seven noticed to her chagrin. Apparently, Starfleet personnel wasn't exactly prone to the phenomenon.

'They might simply have been ashamed to share the experience with others...' Seven mused to herself, taking her own misery into consideration.

Soon enough the duo had retrieved a handful of apparently effective hiccup remedies from Starfleet's medical database.

The first one stated to perform a handstand while holding your breath and counting to ten. Seven was confused just reading about this ridiculous method and had to ask the Doctor right away.

„Doctor, may I know...“ Her speech was cut short by another hiccup before she continued. „May you tell me what a 'handstand' is?“

The EMH was taken aback by the question, never once having performed a handstand himself. He wasn't about to let her know that though, always the arrogant perfectionist and instead told her.

„Well, a handstand is an acrobatic performance in which a person stands on their hands, resulting in them seeing the world upside down.“

Seven frowned at this explanation, finding it most insufficient she demanded. „Demonstrate!“

The EMH not having expected his protegé to demand him to do that, felt his holographic heart drop. „Seven, I have never performed a handstand myself.“

The ex-Borg's expression was stern, her voice uncaring. „Then this will be your first time performing one, Doctor. It is your duty as my teacher to instruct me on how to execute this acrobatic figure.“

The Doctor ignoring his equivalent to the human emotion worry nodded at the blonde whose eyes were figuratively boring holes into him.

He braced himself before hoisting his holographic body up on his arms, his legs leaning against the wall of his office as he now stood on his hands, his vision suddenly having turned upside down.

It was only thanks to him being a hologram and not an actual human being that he didn't experience any feeling of dizziness. His eyes turned to Seven's expectantly.

„Now that I've demonstrated you how to perform a handstand it is your turn, Seven. Just follow my example.“

The blonde was anything but happy at the aspect of having to perform such a ridiculous looking acrobatic figure, but once another heavy hiccup shook through her body.

She braced herself, inhaling deeply. The doctor who by now was standing again looked at her encouragingly.

Seven looked at him, her cheeks turning pink in realization. „Doctor... **hic** Could you assist me, please? I don't think I can lift my legs up by myself...“

The young woman felt utterly ashamed that even with her superior strength she was still unable to perform this ridiculous 'handstand' on her own.

The Doctor gladly helped her and within seconds she was performing a perfect handstand, her vision now turned upside down like the EMH's before.

„What am I supposed to do next, Doctor?“

Seven was relieved to have managed to say a full sentence for the first time ever since she'd arrived in sickbay without being interrupted by a hiccup.

The Doctor told her matter of factly. „You are to hold your breath and count to ten.“

Seven frowned in confusion at this. How was she supposed to do three things at once? How was one to even hold their breath while counting? That made no sense at all, just like this whole method in general.

She puffed her cheeks. „Doctor, if I was to hold my breath how am I to count to ten at the same time and on top of that continue to stay in my current position?“

The EMH refrained from rolling his eyes at her question and instead told her. „You are meant to count to ten in your head, Seven, not out loud. Do you think you will be able to do that?“

Seven nodded at this, slowly understanding what the Doctor meant. She was to count in her mind. Taking in a deep breath she then held it, counting to ten in her mind.

In a matter of seconds, she was finished and got back into a standing position. The Doctor looked at her curiously, asking.

„Did it work?“

Seven was about to answer yes when her body started to spasm as another unpleasant wave surged through it, causing her to hiccup once more.

„I guess that's a no.“ The EMH stated, a frown on his holographic features, resulting in Seven's fury to rise, exclaiming while storming out of his office and later sickbay.

„I knew this would... **hic** be ineffective. How could something so utterly foolish cure me? I am going to conduct my own... **hic** research on the matter now!“

The young woman could hardly keep the pesky eruptions from coming up on her way from sickbay back to her cargo bay.

Once the door to her cargo bay was closed behind her, she heaved a heavy sigh. Suffering from the hiccups sure was no fun at all!

'I should have never gone to sickbay and ask the Doctor for advice. The outcome of my visit there was most ungratifying and unpleasant. I can not stay damaged for another day. The Captain will be very displeased if I won't turn in my report within the day.'

It was like a light bulb had gone off inside Seven's mind out of a sudden. Of course! If someone could possibly help her get rid of these hiccups it was the Captain!

After all, Janeway was human and as such she must've experienced her fair share of hiccups herself in her life and therefore be an expert at curing them as well.

On top of that, Seven deemed the Captain to be her closest friend on the ship and she trusted the older woman with her life.

Her decision made, the tall Astrometrics Officer asked the ship's computer. „Computer, locate Captain Janeway.“

The disembodied female voice of Voyager's computer answered her at this. „Captain Janeway is in her quarters.“

'Perfect!' Seven thought to herself, leaving her cargo bay once more to take the turbo lift which was fortunately for her empty up to deck three.

After a long duty shift on the bridge, Kathryn Janeway was currently lounging in her reading chair, engrossed in an old Terran romantic novel by Jane Austen.

Her attention got distracted by the chime of her door sounding. She placed her finger between the pages she'd just been reading in lack of a bookmark before calling out to whoever was standing outside.

„Come in!“

Her heart did a flip at the sight of her tall Astrometrics Officer entering her quarters, looking rather distressed.

„Seven, how may I help you?“

The young blonde simply remained standing in the middle of the room, a frown forming on her face.

This only further worried the Captain, not being used to not receiving an answer from the other woman.

„Seven, is there something wrong? I'd love to help you, but frankly I don't know how if you refuse to talk to me. Or...

Suddenly the older of the duo asked on an impulse. „Is there something wrong with your voice? Are you unable to speak?“

The young woman gave a nod at this, her expression clearly pained, deeply concerning the Captain. „Oh my. Did you go see the Doctor already about this? Maybe you are sick, or there's something wrong with your nanoprobes...“

Seven puffed her cheeks, which to Janeway looked absolutely adorable before mouthing. „He refused to help...“

Janeway felt confused at that statement. Sure he was known to have rather questionable bedside manners still even after B'Elanna and herself having improved his subroutines countless times over the years, however, that certainly did not go for his professional subroutines which were usually flawless.

Her eyebrow cocked in wonder, the Captain asked curiously. „He refused to help? How so? If you are sick then he has to help you. He's this ship's Chief Medical Officer after all.“

Seven bit her lip at this, doing her best to suppress another hiccup, and muttered. „He simply stated that 'Somebody is supposedly thinking of me.' whatever that may mean and that my state was only going to be temporary.“

This only further confused the Captain who by now was at a complete loss regarding Seven's state, until out of a sudden it was as if a lightbulb went off inside her mind. Could it be that her Seven was suffering from the hiccups?

Nah, that seemed rather far-fetched, especially considering the fact that she'd not heard a single sound that might indicate her suffering from that phenomenon coming from her ever since she'd arrived. Then again, Seven had refused to talk at first. 'Can it be?' Kathryn mused to herself.

Wanting to confirm her suspicions, the Captain asked the younger woman cautiously.

„Seven, are you by any chance experiencing what is commonly known as 'the hiccups'?“

The blonde's eyes widened at the older woman's question, her voice small she asked her.

„How did you come to that conclusion, Captain?“

The redhead leaned forward in her seat, her eyes meeting those tantalizing curious icy blue orbs of her Astrometrics Officer, her voice laced with sympathy for the younger woman.

„I have had my fair share of those over the years and back on Earth, there was a saying that whenever you get the hiccups it means that somebody's thinking of you. I personally never believed in that, but I could imagine that to be what the Doctor was referring to earlier.“

Seven nodded slowly, surprised to hear her Captain had experienced this dreadful phenomenon a lot of times in her life before, wondering how she had managed to overcome them. At least she had clearly survived them, as uncomfortable and annoying the experience may have been. That was a small relief to the younger woman.

It seemed she had come to the right address, after all, taking the older woman's experience with 'the hiccups' into consideration. Maybe she knew just the cure for them as well.

Taking past situations into account, the Captain had proved helpful a lot of the time when Seven had faced problems of any kind as well before, especially in regards to her newly regained humanity.

Ignoring her pride Seven asked, still suppressing the urge to hiccup with willpower even she did not know before this day she possessed.

„Am I right thinking you know of a remedy to cure me of this dreadful phenomenon, Captain? You seem to be an expert in the matter if I interpreted what you told me just now correctly and I am rather desperate to be able to function properly again.“

Kathryn felt her heart go out to her protegé at that revelation, yet she was afraid she might not exactly know a reliable cure either.

In an attempt to be of help regardless she asked the younger woman curiously.

„May I know what the Doctor suggested to you as a possible remedy? Or was he unable to give you any solution at all?“

The Captain could hardly believe that to be the case, after all, there must be some sort of information regarding the matter in Starfleet's medical database.

Seven heaved a sigh at this and muttered.

„He seriously claimed that the database suggested performing a 'handstand' while simultaneously holding your breath and counting to ten.“

The older woman couldn't help but bark out a laugh at this, the mental image of Seven performing a handstand while holding her breath the funniest thing she'd heard of in a while.

The blonde watched the older woman in amazement for a while, unable to keep from wondering if the Captain laughed at her, or the ridiculous method to cure the hiccups the database had suggested. She sincerely hoped the latter was the case.

Once the older woman had regained her composure, she asked Seven, curiosity lacing her voice.

„By the way, Seven. For how long did you have to suffer already? I'm pretty sure it can't be healthy for you to suppress the urge to hiccup for so long either. I know that it is rather uncomfortable, but it's just the two of us here and I promise that I won't judge you, or make fun of you.“

The usually stoic expression of the young woman contorted into one of pain, unable to hold back her body's urges anymore, the most adorable hiccup Janeway had ever heard in her life escaped her, making the alabaster cheeks of the young ex-Borg turn pink in humiliation.

The Captain had a hard time not to coo at the rare display of shyness from her protegé who currently bit down on her plump bottom lip before muttering.

„The first time this... **hic** phenomenon occurred was during my lunch break at 1115 hours.“

The older woman nodded at this, immediately feeling the familiar unpleasant sensation of guilt settle in the pit of her stomach at that revelation.

'1115 hours. Damn it, Katie. That can hardly be a coincidence anymore.' Hoping against all odds that her gut feeling was wrong this one time which admittedly would be a first, the Captain asked her young crewmate.

„Were you eating anything out of the ordinary for lunch today, Seven?“

To her surprise the young woman nodded slowly at this, her cheeks had turned pink once again, which unbeknownst to her send a jolt to her Captain's groin.

'I really need to work on that composure of mine. My growing feelings for this woman are giving me a hard time these days.'

Her eyes widened when Seven said in a dreamy voice.

„Following my promise to Naomi Wildman a few days ago I decided to try out 'ice cream' for the first time. I must say the taste was truly delightful and the chilliness of the 'dessert' only added to the experience combined with the creamy texture. It was perfection.“

Another precious little hiccup followed her statement to Seven's dismay and her Captain's delight who deemed it most endearing.

The older woman nodded at this, tapping her chin in thought.

„Eating chilled food, or drinking chilled drinks can often result in the hiccups, especially when consumed too fast.“

Seven bit her lip at that, muttering.

„I did eat it rather fast, Captain. It was simply so good, I could not seem to compose myself and before I knew it the whole cup was empty and the first hiccup occurred...“

Janeway chuckled softly at this, telling her protegé conspiratorially.

„Believe me, I know that feeling oh too well. Not being a particularly patient person myself and a big fan of ice cream, I had my fair share of the hiccups caused by overindulging on the food myself, especially while I still lived on the farm back in Indiana. My younger sister Phoebe would always tease me about that much to my chagrin.“

Seven felt a smirk form on her lips at those words, the mental image of a teenage version of the Captain sending a curious fluttering sensation to her stomach she put in her memory files to conduct research on later.

Her tone teasing she told her Captain.

„I am quite aware that patience is not exactly one of your virtues, Captain, especially when it comes to your beloved coffee.“

Kathryn felt her cheeks turn hot at that, biting her lip she said defeatedly.

„Guilty as charged, Seven. In my defense, coffee is what keeps me alert and sane. Trust me, you don't wanna see me deprived of it.“

Seven chuckled lowly at the older woman's statement, musing.

„You are aware that the symptoms you were describing there are those commonly referred to as an 'addiction', Captain. Are you?“

Janeway chuckled at this, rolling her eyes playfully, holding her hands up in surrender.

„You got me there, Seven. I'm an addict, but psht, don't tell this to anyone. It's our secret, okay?“

She winked at the young woman at this which to the blonde looked oddly flirtatious. Seven nodded and answered her.

„You have my word, Captain. I will not share your secret with anyone.“

Janeway smiled at this, leaning back in her chair, saying lightly.

„By the way, Seven. I have been thinking about you pretty much the whole day today. Nothing unusual, I'd simply been wondering how you were doing and what you had been up to these past few weeks and about your love life. Have you ever tried dating again after that failed first date the Doctor had set up for you? Are you currently romantically interested in someone by any chance?“

Seven's eyes went wide at that unexpected revelation and the Captain's rather personal question, her voice small she mumbled, her cheeks having turned crimson.

„I have in fact found myself considering romance again. One member of this crew particularly has caught my attention. However, I am convinced that the person in question does not reciprocate seeing as how she claims that she has a responsibility to this crew, and because of that she lives in self-imposed celibacy. We have not even spent any time off-duty together in weeks since she obviously has more important things to do...“

Kathryn's eyes widened in realization at this, her heart excitedly jumping in her chest. Seven was romantically interested in her?

She had been sure the younger woman who always came over as cold and distant, announcing time and time again that romance and love were irrelevant, could never return her feelings.

Not wanting to get her hopes up too high, too fast, Janeway asked Seven.

„Whatever happened to romance and love being irrelevant, Seven?“

The tall woman raised her ocular implant in that slightly arrogant, yet undeniably alluring fashion of hers at this, stating.

„Opinions change, Captain. After observing my own emotions in the matter I have come to the conclusion that the Borgs' claim that those two things are irrelevant are flawed. The emotions I feel for you are overpowering, highly destructive, yet they are also the most beautiful thing I have ever felt. Loving you is so vitalizing, I feel so alive whenever I am near you or even thinking of you. However, I know that your rules and regulations as well as your position make you unable to engage in a romantic relationship, be it with myself, or any member of this crew and I respect that. Do not worry about me. I will continue to love you from a distance. I just hope we can still stay friends, now that I have confessed my true emotions to you.“

While Seven had been talking, Kathryn had gotten up from her sitting position and was now standing right in front of the younger woman, their faces merely inches apart, making the blonde gasp in surprise and shock.

Soft elegant fingers laced with long slender ones, cool Borg mesh meeting warm human skin, icy blue eyes meeting cerulean ones.

The most beautiful smile graced the Captain's regal features, her voice softer and more gentle than Seven had ever heard it before.

„Oh, my dear Seven. You have no idea how long I have waited in what I deemed to be futile hope that you would return the feelings I've harbored for you for such a long time now. I know I've stated in the past that I could not always be your friend, that I had my responsibility towards this crew, and that something like romance was a luxury I could not afford until I would have brought this crew back safe and sound to the Alpha Quadrant. However, over the course of the years we spent together I came to realize that I could never ignore emotions as strong as those that I feel for you. I love you as well, Seven. To hell with rules and regulations, Starfleet protocol, and all that jazz. The woman who preferred those over romance was another than the one standing right here in front of you. I have changed, Seven, and I have you to thank for that. Now kiss me, you Borg goddess, you.“

Seven chuckled at those words, tears in both their eyes caused by their heartfelt confessions, sighs leaving them once their lips were finally meeting in what would surely be the first out of countless mind-blowing kisses.

Their hearts beating in perfect synch, the older one of them breathing heavily, resting in the protective, loving embrace of the blonde's strong arms, a gasp suddenly left the younger of the duo, glee filling her as the realization hit her.

„Kathryn, the hiccups, I believe they have finally stopped!“

The older woman chuckled softly at this, a wide grin on her lips.

„Thank God! That sure is a relief, darling.“

Seven nodded, her voice laced with gratitude and utmost happiness.

„And I have you to thank for that. I believe it is safe to say that 'kissing' is the best cure for 'the hiccups'.“

**The end**


End file.
